Pretty Logan
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: He walked off the street, into Kendall's life and stole his heart. Who knew it was so much fun to be a hooker?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! I know, so many fics going on...ya'll prolly hate me by now... But I FINALLY watched Pretty Woman, and I couldn't resist the idea of Logan in thigh high boots and booty shorts. So this fic spawned. I'm having too much fun with this... I hope ya'll like it!**

**EDIT: Edited this chapter, realized there were some mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(**

Logan strode down the street, feeling quite pleased with himself. He just got about a hundred bucks for a blow job. Pretty fine night, if he didn't say so himself. At this rate, he'd have enough to pay for his apartment by midnight.

Clad in his favorite short shorts and thigh high boots, Logan felt like the king of the street. He basically was, whenever he worked, most hookers didn't stand a chance. Hollywood Boulevard was his kingdom, and he, a very worthy knight.

He could never _truly_ say king. Since his apartment was shabby and he needed James to help pay for it, and living with _James_ in a one bedroom/one bath apartment never really worked out too well.

Nonetheless, he was the most popular prostitute on the street. And since he worked for himself, unlike James, he made _all_ the money. Not just a very small percentage. (Not to mention, he was _damn good_ at his job, so extremely high markups were always put into place for those who could afford it.)

But, this was temporary. While his job was fruitful, the acts weren't. He was an expert at his craft, but that doesn't mean he honestly enjoyed it. Nah, he was saving up for bigger things.

"Logie, whatcha got, babe?" James strolled up to Logan with a swing in his hips. While Logan tended to hit up the more femme look, James liked to be all fabulous male. His sinfully tight-assed jeans hugged his…_everywhere_ perfectly, his tight graphic tee was plastered (due to sweat from heat and from more) to his washboard abs and molded pecks, glitter adorned his flawless face and arms. He was a walking wet dream. Too bad Logan was straight, or else he'd _totally_ hit _that_ up.

"A hundred bucks jus' fer a blow." Logan smirked; he and James had a game: whoever made the least money bought smoothies at the end of the night. Logan had the tendency to win.

This time, James smirked back, "A hundred-fifty for a blow."

"Dude!" Logan grinned; James made him so proud sometimes.

"What can I say? I'm learning from the best." At first, the tall brunette had resented Logan for his _skills_, for James had been at this longer than Logan. But soon enough, he couldn't resist the smaller brunette's charm, and now they exchanged talents frequently, making them both better at the temporary occupation.

As hours drag on, in Logan's opinion, they already had to shag off three other whore's from their corner, each complaining that Logan was newer than them. But James had seniority over them and told 'em to get lost, they did.

Beyond their first combined pot of two-fifty, they had nothing. Things were slow for a Saturday. Then again, they turned down many because of the drugs that the possible clients had/were using/wanted to pay them with. James made Logan promise there'd be no drugs as long as they lived together, Logan was fine and dandy with that.

A group of girls passed the two and grinned at James, who smiled charmingly back, but blew them off. "Dude, I don't know how you like doing girls. I haveta imagine Richard Gere to be able to do it." He made a 'blech' face.

"I don't know how you like doing guys! The only reason I do more guys is because they have more money. Not to mention, you're the bigger hit with the girls. Next to you I have no chance." Logan sighed. "I imagine Julia Roberts…"

"Logan. Gross. And dress like a dude and you might." James laughed, "I'd prefer the guys. Yeah, more money and more fun. But most guys paying don't want someone bigger than they are." James winked, showing the double meaning in his words.

"Yeah, we know Jamie, yer hung like a moose."

"And if you'd let me do ya, I'd show ya how _awesome _it is."

"I'm okay. I take it up the ass enough."

A Ferrari sped up, gears grinding and car lurching. Logan just raised an eyebrow. Not that he didn't like cars (actually, some practically made him jizz his pants), he just hated what _that car_ represented in the real world. A stuck up, lonely rich guy looking for a fuck because he's "so miserable". Yeah, well try being a prostitute and barely making enough money to cover bills, rent, clinic visits, and condoms.

James, on the other hand, was all over that. He flashed that signature dashing smile, and turned on the charm.

The tinted window rolled down, revealing a young businessman in an expensive suit. He pointed at Logan and made a "come closer" gesture with his hand. James beamed.

"Oh, Logie, yer gonna have fun with this one. Remember, don't take less than $400, and schmooze it up. Maybe you'll get more. I'll buy the smoothies tomorrow." The tall brunette winked and fluffed Logan's ridiculous red wig, a red similar to Julia Robert's hair, and James sauntered off. Logan was speechless and annoyed, but it was a job. And a high paying one.

"Hello there, could one of you tell me how to get to Beverly Hills?" The handsome blonde man flashed a friendly-fake smile, and Logan was a little speechless. He'd seen _countless_ amounts of men, and this one was one of the most attractive, seconded only to James.

Logan remembered to quirk his own signature grin, one that bordered on fabulous _without_ all the shiny patent leather goopy shit he had on his lips. "Sure, honey, its—" Logan about shit at what he saw.

Er, who he saw. There was this one specific pimp giving him trouble, a guy who was in competition with James' pimp, and he was out to get Logan. If he couldn't have him, he said he'd make sure that Logan would never whore again. That was earlier today when he started his shift. Now he had three HUGE guys with him.

"Okay, how 'bout I show you personally, darlin'?" Logan jumped into the passenger seat, motioning for the man to drive.

"Um, alright then." The businessman gave Logan an incredulous look and proceeded driving. If one could call it that. The dude couldn't drive stick.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HEY THERE! How are you, fanfictioners? Hopefully good. Well, I just graduated, so more time for writing! For the summer anyways. I've been lacking on the writing aspect of my life. But I feel rejuvenated! After some bugging from my beautiful girl RumbleRoar846 (Wanna hear the best news ever? I love this girl. Like, so much it's scary. It honestly feels like the connections that Clarry/stooupforlove is so good at creating between the boys in her fics. I owe BTR more than ever now, because now, due to their wonderful show and boyfriend shenanigans and fanfiction universe, I have the best girlfriend in the world. [We are amused, because our initials are K and L, and Kogan is our fave pairing and she is totally the 'ogan' to my 'K' and okay I'll stop now. x} ]) and from the1nonlyglee over on twitter (HAPPY NOW? *giggle* 3 you!), I finally made chapter two! I hope it's up to par, critiques are lovely things and I do hope to get them! But I do ask that one is polite and not aggressive. Thank you all so much for continuing to read my stories even though I take so long to update, you guys are wonderful! :)**

**EDIT: I went back and edited chapter one, only some wording has been changed.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.**

The man didn't say anything else to Logan as they drove, and Logan was getting severely annoyed.

"Okay, are you lookin' for company tonight or what?"

Businessman slammed on the breaks at a stoplight. "Not…really. I just needed directions."

Logan snorted and crossed his arms. Of course. "Well these directions are costin' ya. Twenty bucks." Dammit if he wasn't coming back with _something_ for being away from his corner for so long.

The man was aghast. "What?"

"Yep. I need ta make money, too. And you took me off my corner."

"_You're_ the one who jumped into my car!"

"I dunno know about you, but I felt like _living_. You saw those guys!"

"Fine," the man said after a few silent moments, and continued 'driving' as the light turned green.

The businessman couldn't stand the silence, apparently. "I liked it better when you were talking."

"O…kay?"

"What's your name?"

Logan smirked, purring: "Whatever you want it to be, baby."

The man deadpanned.

The hooker sighed, "Logan, my name is Logan."

"Expected it to be something more…flashy." He motioned to Logan's ludicrous attire.

"You aren't paying me ta take insults; that's an extra $35."

Businessman rolled his eyes.

More silence went on beyond the directions (well, silence minus the grinding); it was making Logan fidgety, twirling his 'hair' and picking at his boots. "Yer gonna ruin this car."

He peeked over at Logan and scoffed. "What? And stop fidgeting."

"You left yer transmission back there."

The man snorted.

"This is standard H, yanno." He continued, ignoring the fidgeting comment.

"Like I know what that means. How do you know about cars?"

"I am male, if you haven't noticed. An' my bros were mechanics; they ran a junkyard and rebuilt engines and old classics. How do you _not_ know about cars?"

"My first car was a limo."

It was Logan's turn to give a deadpan look and narrow his eyes. While this man may be gorgeous, Logan still resented everything about him. This kind of person never dealt with the 'real' world and its issues. They were pampered, sheltered, assumed that everyone 'good' was privileged and everyone 'bad' was in the gutters. They pitied people who didn't want or need their pity and ignored the ones who truly needed the help.

"So what are you doing—UGH—doing this?" More grinding. His tone was condescending, whether he meant it or not.

"Look, I always use a condom, get checked out every month. I do who I want, when I want, where I want. Not only am I a better fuck than most hookers, but I'm safer. I may look wonky, but I'm one of the best."

The man smirked, "You should get that printed on your business card."

"Ha, funny. See, yer makin' fun of me again, so you can just gimme the twenty bucks an' I can get out here—"

"No!" The man jumped, the car lurching and grinding to a ear splitting stop. "FUCK!"

Logan's eyebrow quirked. "Wow, you don't seem like the type to swear much."

"I don't. And I'm sorry, I still need directions."

"One more slip of tongue in a non-inappropriate way an' I'm outta here, sparky. Unless you wanna start payin' for the insults."

"Sparky?"

"Yep."

He restarted the car, moving forward again somewhat smoothly. "How much _do_ you make at this…profession?"

"$300."

"A day?"

"An hour."

Businessman's eyes widened comically. "Damn. Feel like quitting my current profession for that. You make more than _I _do."

"Eh, don' think you'd have what it takes." Logan teased. They stopped at another light; the man looked over at Logan, seeming temporarily stunned and transfixed. His seemingly normal cold and patronizing expression changed to one of heat and want. Jade eyes bore into chocolate ones and got lost in the other. Electricity sparked and almost ignited a flame, if not for the horn blaring from a rather large Hummer behind them.

"Dammit…" the man murmured and continued through the now-green light.

After that, Logan gave directions quietly, the silence was _once again_ deafening. Logan was about to smack a face if there was any more of this suffocating silence. The man continued to kill the gears on the beautiful car and Logan kept flinching at the damage being done.

The blonde man sighed dramatically as he killed the engine, the man in the Hummer probably screaming obscenities. "Do _you_ want to drive?"

Logan perked up immediately, "Me? Really?"

"It'll be worth the twenty dollars I'm paying you if I don't have to drive." The man pulled over fully (Hummer man flipping him the bird), and Logan got the chance to _really_ see him. Yeah, he was _da-yum_ hot. Emphasis on 'yum'. Oddly long (and oddly cut [for a suit, anyway]) blonde locks wisped around his head as the night wind blew, bright green eyes were transfixed on Logan as they traded sides. Logan giggled at his ridiculous cocked eyebrows.

"What?" The man asked, playfully annoyed.

Logan just laughed harder, "Nothin', so where we goin'?"

"Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel."

"Fuck, man. Richie Rich, are ya?"

"Suppose you could say that." The man was giving Logan that intense look again, trying to slyly rake his gaze over Logan's slim (yet secretly muscled) body. He tried imagining what Logan would look like in masculine clothes. How wide would his shoulders be? The red hair is obviously a wig, isn't it? Or is he naturally red under the fake locks? Is his body as hairless as his muscled thighs? Is his Texan accent real or just pure showmanship?

Logan was about to drive when the man slapped his hand over the whore's. "How much for a whole night?"

Logan was taken aback. This man claimed he wanted nothing from Logan, now he was willing to pay for a whole night? Logan's eyebrows furrowed as he simultaneously figured a price and attempted to figure out the man.

"A grand."

"Pretty stiff."

It was Logan's turn for a predatory smile, his hand caressed the man's thigh, then slid up to cup his crotch. Logan was fairly impressed, maybe he needed to take back his comment about 'not having what it takes'.

"Not yet, but you _do_ have potential."

Businessman smirked. "Alright. $1,000 then. Cash alright?"

"Not like I have anywhere ta swipe a credit card. Not where it'd actually _work_ anyway. So yeah, cash is good, great." Logan realized he was babbling, but he had forgotten to take back his hand, and Logan realized he _really_ needed to take back his previous comment.

"Logan," the hooker hadn't heard his name spoken like that in a long time, all breathy and husky. Businessman's mouth had dropped open; eyes had faded to the darkest midnight-grass green. Logan felt it all over him like his own skin. The man's gaze felt like a tantalizing touch, caressing and barely there petting.

"Beware, cowboy," Logan purred (unintentionally, this time) and did his best to smirk, pulling his gaze (but not his hand) to the steering wheel. Logan mentally shook himself out. He never let anyone get to him before, not like this. Then, he made himself get mildly distracted by the Lotus, eyeing up the driver's side of the car in all its glory, "I'll show ya what this thing can _really_ do," Logan turned back to Businessman, feeling the engorged length twitch and Logan couldn't help his deepened smirk, "Oh, an' the car too."


End file.
